


misadventures in baking and angry spaceships

by caesarjoestar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Eighth Doctor has ADHD, Fluff, Gen, Non-Binary Doctor (Doctor Who), The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns, bc this is my fic and i get to choose the learning difficulties baeby, its just the doctor and tardis bickering really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: The TARDIS doors to the kitchen won't budge open so The Doctor has some words with their ship.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	misadventures in baking and angry spaceships

“Oh please my dear, let me back in, I’m frightfully hungry,” The Doctor pleaded with their ship. The TARDIS made a groaning noise as if to indicate that she absolutely would not be letting them anywhere near the kitchen for a long time.

“But I’ll starve!” They shrieked, “You don’t want me to starve, _do you?_ ” as if on cue the door behind the Doctor swung open to reveal a second, smaller kitchen. Except there was only one piece of machinery inside, a food replicator. It could create any food that was inputted into it, although the food was edible, highly convenient and honestly didn’t taste too bad it just didn’t taste the same as home-made.

The Doctor sighed loudly, “But you know how much I love to bake and it’s really just not the same,” Another groan came from the TARDIS herself, she really seemed like she wouldn’t budge on it. 

The lights above them flickered in a pattern, asking The Doctor to follow her path into the control room. As they entered from the corridor, one of the screens began to play overhead footage of The Doctor in the kitchen. It had been from a few days ago when they had wanted to bake a cake but had gotten distracted while mixing the ingredients together and had wandered off to start another task they would inevitably grow bored of quickly. Then the footage changed, this time The Doctor had been trying to bake a treacle tart but had once again wandered off, only this time they had managed to actually put the tart in the oven. Only to remember it once again when the fire alarm when off and half the kitchen was aflame. The footage changed again, showing The Doctor making tea but leaving the milk on the counter for so long it spoilt.

“Okay, I quite get the picture, _thank you_ ,” They let out a small breath, “I’ll use the food replicator for now but don’t think that I’m at all happy about it.”

  
The TARDIS let out a chirping _VROOP_ sound, quite akin the sound a happy kitten might make and a small, loving small graced The Doctor’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> just lil idea that came to me and ive been wanting to write some doctor who stuff for a while now but i didnt know what so heres a silly lil drabble


End file.
